tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Meeting with Fate
Log Title: A Meeting with Fate Characters: Baroness and Cobra Commander Location: A secret location Date: April 28, 2016 TP: None Summary: The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro. LOG BEGINS Cobra Commander waits in a small area in a non-descript building in California. Muscular guards bring in the Baroness from where they found and overwhelmed her in New York. They'd drugged and hooded her, and only now do they tie her to a chair and remove her hood. The light is bright, and in it is Cobra Commander himself, keeping his distance even with armed guards in the room. "Well, well, well," Cobra Commander hisses behind his chromed helmet. "It is so good of you to join us, Baroness." "Like I was given a choice?" is the soft, almost careful reply of Anastasia DeCobray. When the hood is removed, her face is revealed. While it is a little paler than normal, it is also streaked with dirt, like she has been living underground, and not seen a shower in a few days. She has a bruise on her right cheek, from where she was hit with the butt of a rifle, when she attempted to escape the Commander's ever-so-cordial invitation to the meeting. She does not blink at the sudden bright light, but neither does she look at the Commander. She wants to ask if her fate is sealed, but knowing the Commander, such a question might just decide her fate, if he is undecided. "You were given the choice to meet me of your own accord," Cobra Commander hisses in angry response. "You chose to ignore my … request… so I made it more forcefully. It is time we had a little talk." Without waiting for a response, he launches into a short speech. "First of all, it was not Destro who rescued you - it was a joint Cobra/MARS effort we allowed Destro to piggyback on as a professional courtesy given his past with you - obviously a mistake after you failed to return." "As for his assassination," Cobra Commander continues, "- your loyalties have been divided for too long, and it is time that was put to an end. Lastly, do not ever threaten me again, with your old information from before your capture - do you think that everything of importance wouldn't be changed after you disappeared months ago? Do you take me for a fool?" The volume of Cobra Commander's voice continues to rise, until his screams of fury echo off the walls of the small room. "Now, I will ask you one question, which will decide your fate. To whom do you give your loyalty, for now and for all time? Tell me! And do not lie!" Smoothly, Cobra Commander pulls his sidearm and strides the short distance to place the barrel directly against the Baroness's head, giving her one chance to respond. Anastasia remain calm in the face of the Commander's tirade. Her eyes narrow, slightly, when he mentions the rescue as being a joint operation, as all she had ever heard was that it was Destro who tried to rescue her, not that Cobra was involved. To the rest, she remains impassive, and waits for the Commander's tirade to end, and when, finally, it does, and the gun is to her head, she says, simply, "My loyalty has always been to Cobra. However, I imagine it is exactly what you expect me to say, as there is no true way, short of a truth serum, for anyone not to say what the person holding a gun to their head wants. Especially as I *know* you will pull the trigger if I say the wrong name." She sighs, very softly, So, I leave it to you Commander." "I have ways of ensuring your loyalty, Baroness, but I would prefer it given freely. That is what I have always asked, and yet you abandoned me for that chrome-headed git! Well, no longer. Destro is out of the picture. You will submit to me and resume your place at the head of the snake, or your life will end. But I will not be threatened again, do you understand me? Or else I assure you, you can and will be replaced." He removes the gun from her temple, and straightens up, looking down at her behind his mirrored mask. Baroness tilts her head slightly to the side, as the gun is removed, and looks at the Commander closely, "A threat? Commander, you know better than that." She smiles at him, but just barely, as she is still being rather cautious. "A threat of releasing old intelligence, is no threat to Cobra, or to you. It was not a threat, but more of a way to get your attention, which, obviously, has worked." "I suggest next time you find a safer way to attempt to get my attention. Force my hand again and I'll execute you without hesitation. I cannot have my troops thinking someone can threaten me and walk away - especially if those threats are so blatantly toothless." Cobra Commander holsters his pistol, and walks back around a desk and sits down. "I'm giving you one last chance, Baroness - don't screw it up. If I even sense you're thinking about retaliation for what I did to Destro - I assure you you'll be next." "I've never faltered in my loyalty to Cobra!" Anastasia says forcefully, but not in a challenging manner. "I was only with Destro because he told me it was a MAR-exclusive operation that rescued me, and I was bitter that Cobra had not rescued me." She shrugs, "But, with your assurance that Cobra was involved, my loyalty is not a question, Commander. As for what you did to Destro." She pauses and looks thoughtful for a second. "I suppose, upon reflection, I cannot blame you for your actions. He did try to deceive me about your involvement in my rescue, and that is enough of a reason, to me, not to even consider retaliation." "Fair enough," Cobra Commander says, and his voice is almost kind. "I am very glad to hear it." He waves to the Siegies who brought her in. "Make sure Mindbender has an updated copy of her Brainwave Scan, and then release her." He turns his mirrored look to the Baroness. "In your absence, your leadership position has been filled by Xamot, but if you wish you can resume your post as head of intelligence. I'm sure you have much to catch up on." With that, he hands the Baroness off to Mindbender's tender mercies, and then trundles off to bed, sleeping much more soundly now that The Baroness Situation has been settled. LOG ENDS Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Baroness